Modern Cinderella
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: Bella is friends with Edward and is hiding a secret, big to her but little to him. When he finds out will he let it destroy there friendship or even more there love? R&R! ALL HUMAN! It's also hurt/comfort and romance.
1. PreLogue

Ever lie to your best friend? Ask yourself this. Think really hard. Dig deep in you skin. Hurt you heart. Just to find out.

I lie to my best friend. His name is Edward Cullen.

I lie to his family too. Just to keep something big to me but little to them a secret.

I lie to the ones at school. Just to make friends. They would treat me like the freak I am.

I lie to my teachers. Just so I won't get in trouble. And they would have to call my parents.

I lie to the ones I work with. So they won't fire me. I need the money.

Sometimes I even lie to myself. Just to make the embarassment go away, and to really feel the pain.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. People call me Bella. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm 5'5 petite and very clumsy.

Edward Cullen. Bronze hair. Emerald green eyes. Tone body and is athletic. He is 6'2 and very attractive.

Alice Cullen. Black hair. Hazel eyes. Very tiny and is pixy like. She is 4'11. Twin of Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen. Black hair. Hazel eyes. Very big and hulk like. Twin of Alice Cullen.

Rosalie Hale. Blonde hair. Gray-Blue eyes. Very beautiful and super model like. Twin of Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale. Blonde hair. Gray-Blue eyes. Very handsome and likes to learn about history. Twin of Rosalie Hale.

Jasper and Alice are a couple.

Rosalie and Emmett are a couple.

Me and Edward, not a couple.

Just best friends.

One friend has feelings for the other.

I'm in love with him.

I hate lying to him.

I love his family,

I hate lying to them, too.

Want to know what I'm lying about?

I'm living like a modern Cinderella.

Except... I live in a foster home.

With 10 other kids.

* * *

That's the Pe-Logue! R&R!


	2. Edward punched Jessica? For Bella?

"Isabella Swan! Get up! You have to get ready for school." My foster mom Susan yelled.I groaned and got up and went to the shower.

"Bwella." I looked down and saw Kayla. She was 3 and was like my little sister.

"Yes?" I asked picking her up and putting her on the counter sink.

"Can I come to school with you?" She asked sticking her thumb in her mouth. She looked adorable like that.

"You can't. I'm sorry." I told her picking her up giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking her out of the bathroom.

"It's okay." She sniffed and walked away.

I couldn't let my friends see her. They would find out the real me and make fun of me for lying to them. Life isn't fair.

I turned on the shower and let the hot waater run on and off my body. I stepped out and put on my clothes and started doing my teeth and hair. When I was done I went to go get some breakfast.

Susan was my foster mom. She is 45.

Kevin was my foster dad. He is 45, also.

Monica Smith is 15 and is my foster sister.

Dereck Jones is 14 and is my foster brother.

Lili Carter is 13 and is my foster sister.

Brooke Parker is 12 and is my foster sister.

Masen Parker is 12 and is my foster brother, and is Brooke's twin brother.

Tony Taylor is 11 and is my foster brother.

Penny Scott is 10 and is my foster sister.

Frankie Sikes is 5 and is my foster brother.

Daniel Anderson is 4 and is my foster brother.

Kayla Johnson is 3 and is my foster sister.

And of course me Bella Swan who is 17.

I got a peice of bread then ran out to my ancient red truck. I climbed in and was off to school.

I parked next to Edward's silver volvo. I got my bag and got out of the truck.

"Hey Bella." Edward walked over and put his arm over my shoulder. This was new.

"Hey Eddie." I said. I knew he hates the nickname.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked more to himself then to me.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. I tried to shrug his arm off but he wouldn't even move his arm. The reason for this is because I didn't want to hurt when he didn't return the feelings.

"Come on you two can cuddle up to eachother at lunch and in Biology just not in the parking lot." Alice said pushing us apart and pulling us in the right direction.

"That might not be a bad idea." I heard Edward muttered. I probably didn't hear him right. My damn mind is playing tricks on me.

The first three classes were boring. Probably because I didn't have none of the Cullen's in them. They have all my afternoon classes.

I got to the cafeteria and sat down where Rosalie and Jasper were.

"Where are the other's?" I asked. They looked up and smiled.

"They are getting out late." Rosalie said looking at a car magazine. I nodded and shrunk in my seat. Jasper was reading a book about World War 1.

Alice walked over and sat next to Jasper. I saw Emmett going to lunch line. Probably to get Rosalie lunch. I didn't see Edward.

"Hey Alice where is Edward?" I said looking around the cafeteria.

"He got in trouble and is staying after to talk to the teacher." Alice said looking at me with curious eyes.

"Oh. What did he get in trouble for?" I said trying not to meet her eyes.

"I don't know. You have to ask him." She said going back to making lovey dovey eyes with Jasper. The cafeteria doors slammed open and in walked Edward Cullen.

He got to the table and sat down not even looking at me. What was his problem? Did he find out? Atleast one of my secrets? I'm now freaking out.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked tugging on his arm. He turned around in his chair and gave me the most hurtful glare in the world.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" He said now trying to act innocent.

"Whatever." I said getting up pushing in my chair.

"Bella where are you going?" Emmett asked getting over to the table.

"I just need some air." I said walking out of the cafeteria, the tears threatening to spill. I can't cry here. Everyone would see what I do behind closed doors and make fun of me.

I got outside.

The fresh air.

The wind blowing my hair out of my face. I smiled. I felt so free. Like I'm queen of the world.

I wish.

I'm just a pathetic loser who lives in a foster home with 10 other kids.

Some would call me Cinderella.

Some would call me Cinderbella.

I would be called both because I'm in love with someone who is on the higher scale than I am. I'm like the role model for my foster brother and sister's. My foster parent's could care less about me. They yell at me all the time. And I'm all alone in the world.

I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and found a lady I never saw before.

"Hello." She said cheery.

"Hey?" I said but it was more of a question.

"You mother sent me for you." She said.

"Susan?" I asked looking at her. She had brown hair and had brown hair. Like me. Weird.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm um.." She paused for second before continuing. "Renee Dwyer. And you are?" She said holding out her hand.

Shouldn't she know my name already?

"Bella Swan." I said. I felt like I knew her, and I didn't have to hide anything.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said smiling. I smiled, too.

"I have to get going but here is my number." She said searching through her bag and pulling out a peice of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the paper and stuffing it in my bookbag.

"Your welcome." She said then walked away. I smiled and got up. I realized I wasn't crying anymore.

I walked in the school and went straight to the bathroom to fix my my red, puffy face.

I hope I'm not late for class.

I splashed some water on my face, dryed it off then left the bathroom.

Why was Edward mad? Is it because he got in trouble? Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?

Edward got in trouble before but he doesn't get upset.

I have a feeling it's about me.

And it's a not very good feeling.

Like a sick feeling.

I got to the door and hesitated to open it.

"! How dare you?" I heard Principle Maxwell said.

Was it Emmett or Edward?

Was there a new in forks?

Is Carlisle here?

What would Carlisle do bad? I don't know.

I ran behind the wall and peeked my head around the corner. I had to see what is going on.

"I was defending the girl I've known since I was a baby." Definetly Edward.

" has nothing to do with it!"He said sternly to Edward.

So it was about me.

"She has to do with everything." Edward said through gritted teeth. He snatched his arms out of 's grip.

"You punched someone,." He punched someone?

That doesn't sound like Edward.

"I punched the prick because of her." He said glaring at .

He punched someone because of me?

"Well let's go. I will be calling you parents."He said grabbing Edward's ear and pulling it towards his office.

Wow.

I got in the classroom and sat down trying to ignore everyone staring at me.

The class ended.

Thank god.

I sat down in my chair for the next class.

"?" The teacher asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

" would like to see you in his office." Shit!

What did I do?

"Yes." I said while packing up my stuff.

I walked through the empty hallways.

I got to the office and saw no sign of Edward. Yes! So this wasn't about him.

"I'm here to see ." I said to the secretary.

"Yes, sweetie, he is in his office." She said looking up from the papers. I nodded and walked to his door.

Jesus Bella! Breathe!

I knocked on his door before walking in. Sitting in his chair was but sitting in a chair in front of him was no other than Edward Cullen himself.

I refused to look at him while I sat down. Great!

"Ah thanks for joining me and ." He said looking up from his papers.

"Sir? Why am I here?" I asked. I didn't want them to call my parents.

" said he punched someone because of you." I nodded. "So I decided for him to tell me and you why." He said turning to Edward.

"They were telling lies. And I got mad." He muttered.

"What kind of lies?" I asked him myself. He looked up and met my eyes.

"They were saying that you were adopted and lived with 20 other foster kids." He said putting his down back down.

Oh shit! They were lies. Well Edward thought they were lies. And I lived with 10 other foster kids. Not 20.

Idiots.

But still shit! How did they find out? Or even get they idea?

"Who were they?"I said.

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley." Edward said glaring at the memory. I think.

"Ah the two gossiper's." said as he jotted down the names.

"Who did you punch?" I said looking down at my hands.

"Jessica." Edward smirked. I shook my head at him.

"Alright you two are free to go and I will call your parents." Edward nodded. "And I will call your mom and tell her what happened today. I don't have her number though." He said looking up at me.

"Here you go." I handed him Renee's paper. I hope she would be my pretend mommy.

I really can't have Susan or Kevin yell at me for no reason.

Help me!

Renee Dwyer will you please be my pretend mommy?

* * *

**Do you like? R&R! Tell me if I should keep going!**


	3. The Girl Who Ran

"What are you pacing around about?" Kevin asked when he walked in the door.

Was I really pacing?

"Oh. Nothing." I said going to sit down in the living room.

"Bella? Guess what happened today?" Susan asked from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked back from where I was sitting on the couch.

"Edward Cullen punched someone. Aren't you friends with him?" She said coming out of the kitchen and sitting down next to Brooke.

"Yea. Were friends. Or atleast I think." I said putting Kayla on my lap.

"Sweetie can I ask you something?" She finally cares.

"Yes?" I said looking up from where Kayla was playing with my hands.

"Does he know about us? I mean you being a foster kid?" She said getting up and coming over to sit next to me.

"No." I answered simply. What else was I going to say. 'Oh hell no if I did he would treat me like a big pile of dog shit!' I don't think so.

"Honey. Did you meet Renee..." She paused. "Dwyer?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

"Oh yea who was she?" I asked placing Kayla down on the ground.

"A friend of mine." She smiled and called everyone down for dinner.

What did that mean? 'A friend of mine.' Weird.

It feels like everyone has hiden meanings behind everything they say. I need to learn that.

Dinner it felt like everyone was staring at me.

Did I have something on my face?

Or on my shirt?

I hate people watching me eat.

I feel self-consious.

Like I am right now.

"Bwella?" I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down and saw Kayla.

"Yes?" I asked picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter.

"Can you wead me a bed time stwory?" She asked while her thumb was in her mouth. She was adorable. I see why Kevin and Susan adopted her.

"Of course." I said picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

"Thank you." She said once I put her in her bed.

How was I going to come up with a bed time story?

"Once upon a time..." What's next? "there was this handsome prince.." Really Cinderella? "who was in search of a queen.." Nice one Bella! "but he couldn't find one..."  
How do I fix this one? "so his father and mother suggested a party..." Ugh.. come on what's next Swan?! "he agreed because he had no other choice.." He did have a damn choice! "so at the party he danced with about every lady in the kingdom.." When does Cinderella come into this? "Until one lady showed up.. she had on a beautiful dress and the prince asked her for a dance..." This was totally not the bed time story I was going for. "They danced all night. He didn't even no who she was..." What comes after them dancing? "Until the clock struck midnight... she ran." Stupid Cinderella! "He was running after her.. he was almost there when he tripped over a glass slipper..." He didn't trip did he? "She kept on running.." After that?

"Is that all of it?" Kayla asked half asleep.

"I'll tell the rest to you later." I said getting up. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed off into my room.

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen the prince.

And me, Bella Swan the girl who ran.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! If you are wondering yes Renee is Bella's real mother. Renee just doesn't want Bella to find out. She wants to get to know her first. Thanks for the reviews and again if you don't like the story then don't read. **

**I would like to say thanks to my reviewer's so far:**

_**JacobLuver**_

**_Earth-fairy2006_**

**_Titanterror12_**

**_Twilightsun01_**

* * *

Titanterror12 thank you for reviewing 2 times! KEEP READING!!


	5. Maybe She Is Alright

I didn't go to school today.

I didn't want to think about what my life would be like with real parents.

Real friends.

Real brother's and sister's.

Real everything.

I wanted everything to work out right for once.

I doubt that.

I felt something vibrate on my butt. I sat up and searched under my butt and found my cell phone.

Oh. That's where it went.

I looked at the caller ID:Edward.

Shouldn't he be at school?

I decided to answer it anyway.

"Yes?" I asked laying my head back on the pillow.

"Where are you?" He asked clearly worried.

"At home." I said closing my eyes.

"Me too." He said.

"Why are you home?" I asked sitting back up.

"Carlisle and Esme grounded me." He laughed.

"Edward how is that funny?" I said walking out of my room.

"I told them that I did it for you." He said lower and not laughing. He sounded serious.

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked getting a mug out of the cabnet.

"You seriously don't know?" He sounded so serious.

"Am I suppose to know?" I poured some water in the mug and put it in the microwave.

"You should." He muttered.

Was I suppose to hear that?

"Can you tell me?" I asked getting a tea bag out.

"Sure." He said. I heard a intake of breathe. "I..." I heard a voice in the backround yelling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen put the damn phone away! You know your not aloud to use it!" Yelled Esme.

"I guess you have to go." I muttered.

"I cant still tell you real quick." He said.

"Nah. You can tell me later if it's that important." I said getting the mug out of the microwave. "Bye Edward." I whispered. I hung up on him.

"Bella I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?" Susan asked coming in the kitchen.

"It was no one." I said. I walked by her and went straight to my room.

I layed on my bed and thought about what Edward was going to say.

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Why did Esme have to yell?

"Bella!" Susan yelled.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"Come down here!" She said well yelled back again.

"Alright." I said.

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

I saw here with her jacket on and her purse around her shoulder.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the park with Kayla and Daniel. Wanna come?" She said picking up Daniel.

"Sure." I said excited.

I got my jacket and shoes on and picked up Kayla and buckled her up in her carseat. I jumped in and buckled up also.

And we were off.

"Do you wanna listen to a song?" I asked the little kids. Kayla shook her head no but Daniel shook his head yes.

"What do you wanna listen to then?" I asked him.

"Promiscuous Girl." He said jumping in his seat. I nodded and popped the Cd in.

"[N:] Am I throwing you off?

Nope.

[N:] Didn't think so.

How you doin young lady?

That feelin that you givin really drives me crazy.

You don t have to play about the joke I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke.

You're looking a girl that I'll treat you right.

You lookin for her in the day time with the light.

You might be the type if I play my cards right I'll find out by the end of the night.

[N:] You expect me to just let you hit it.

But will you still respect me if you get it.

All I can do is try, gimme one chance.

What s the problem I don t see no ring on your hand.

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.

[N:] You wanna get in my world, get lost in it.

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute.

[Chorus]  
Promiscuous girl.

Wherever you are I'm all alone.

And it's you that I want.

[N:] Promiscuous boy.

You already know.

That I'm all yours.

What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl.

You're teasing me.

You know what I want, and I got what you need.

[N:] Promiscuous boy.

Let's get to the point cause we're on a roll.

Are you ready?

[Verse]  
[N:] Roses are red Some diamonds are blue Chivalry is dead But you're still kinda cute.

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you.

Where you at, do you mind if I come through?

[N:] I'm out of this world come with me to my planet.

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas last name Crown.

Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down.

[N:] I'm a big girl I can handle myself, but if I get lonely I ma need your help.

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health.

I want you on my team.

[N:] So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low.

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know.

If you with it girl I know a place we can go.

[N:] What kind of girl do you take me for?

[Chorus]  
Don't be mad, don't get mean.

[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean.

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean.

[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean.

Wait! I don't mean no harm I can see you with my t-shirt on.

I can see you with nothing on feeling on me before you bring that on.

Bring that on.

[N:] You know what I mean.

Girl, I m a freak you shouldn't say those things.

I m only trying to get inside your brain.

To see if you can work me the way you say.

It's OK, it's alright I got something that you gonna like.

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?

[Chorus]  
Promiscuous Girl.

Wherever you are I'm all alone.

And its you that I want.

[N:] Promiscuous Boy.

I'm calling your name.

But you're driving me crazy.

The way you're making me wait.

Promiscuous Girl.

You're teasing me.

You know what I want.

And I got what you need.

[N:] Promiscuous Boy. We're one in the same.

So we don't gotta play games no more." We were all singing by the end of the song. Daniel and Kayla were jumping in there seats. Susan was smiling and laughing at us.

Maybe she was ok.

"Kayla do you wanna pick a song?" I asked.

She nodded while saying "Low." I laughed at her song choice. I clicked eject and put in the new Cd. She was jumping in her seat excited.

"[Intro - T-Pain]  
Mmmmmmmm Let me talk to 'em.

Let me talk to 'em.

Mmmmmmm.

Let me talk to 'em C'mon!

[Chorus (T-Pain]

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans).  
Boots with the fur (with the fur).  
The whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor (she hit the floor).  
Next thing you know. Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low. Them baggy sweat pants, and the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps).  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey).  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor).  
Next thing you know. Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low.

[Flo-Rida]

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go. This crazy all night spending my doe. Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go. Them birthday cakes they stole the show. So sexual. She was flexible professional Drinking X&O. Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa! Did her thing seen shawty get low. Ain't the same when it's up that close. Make it rain I'm making it snow. Work the pole I gotta bank roll. I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes. I'm in to that I love women exposed. She threw it back at me I gave her mo. Cash ain't a problem I know where it go.

[Chorus (T-Pain)]

[Flo-Rida]

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home. My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing. Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown. Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan. One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on).  
Now that's three grand. What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man I'm dealing rubber bands. That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders I knew it was over. That heny and Cola got me like a soldier. She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her. So lucky on me I was just like clover. Shawty was hot like a toaster. Sorry but I had to fold her, like a pornography poster. She showed her,

[Chorus (T-Pain)]

[Flo-Rida]

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money. Little mama took my cash And I ain't want it back. The way she bent that back. Got all them paper stacks. Tattoo above her crack I had to handle that I was zoned in sexy woman. Let me show it make me want it. Two in the morning I'm zoned in Them rosee bottles foaming. She wouldn't stop. Made it drop. Shawty dipped that pop and lock. Had to break her off that guap. Gal was fine just like my glock." We were again singing to the song agian. Susan was watching us sing while she was driving. She even sang along a little bit.

Maybe she was alright.


	6. Edward Meets My Aunt Susan

Me, Isabella Swan, actually had fun around Susan.

We pulled up in the parks parking lot.

I unbuckled Daniel and Kayla while Susan got the stroller's out.

I put Daniel in his and Kayla in her's and we were off.

We walked around for a while talking about random stuff.

I wondered what would happen if this was my real life and everyone found out and no one treated me badly.

I wish.

Life isn't that easy.

Or is it?

"Bella?" I spun around and saw Edward standing there with Esme.

Ah shit!

"Yes?" I said without looking at him.

"You must be . I'm Susan, Bella's Aunt." Susan said holding out her hand for Esme to take.

"It's Esme. Call me Esme. And I'm sure you already know Edward?" Esme asked while her arm was hugging Edward's waist.

"Yes." Susan said looking at Edward.

"Bwella, who is that?" Kayla asked pointing to Edward and Esme.

"Kayla, this is Edward and his mommy Esme." I said picking up Kayla.

"Who is this cutie pie?" Esme cooed over Kayla. Kayla blushed and barried her face in my neck.

"Kayla say hi." I said rubbing her back. Kayla looked up and smiled then barried her face back in my neck.

"She is shy." Susan said.

"I'm Daniel Anderson." Daniel said like a grown man holding out his hand for Esme.

"I'm Esme, Daniel." Esme said smiling. "And this is my son Edward." Esme said smiling at Edward.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." Edward said holding out a hand. Daniel just looked at it and walked over to me.

"Whatever." Daniel muttered. Me and Kayla started laughing at how Daniel was acting.

"I'm sorry. He never acts like this." Susan said.

"What are you talking about?" I said laughing.

"Bella." Susan warned while shaking her head.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Bella how about you take Daniel and Kayla and go get them some ice cream." Susan suggested. I nodded then got there stroller's.

"Can I come with you?" Edward asked. I nodded and shifted my head to the way we are walking. He nodded and followed.

So he thinks Susan is my Aunt and Kayla and Daniel are my cousins.

Weird.

But maybe if he knew Susan existed he woundn't think of her as my mother.

Just my Aunt Susan.

Awesome!


	7. Ice Cream! Your perfect EVERYTHING!

Thanks for the veviews! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, you know which ice cream I like." Edward laughed.

I did?

"I do?" I asked. Once of my eyebrows squinting while the other is wide open. Edward looked completely stunned.

"Um, cookies and cream.." He muttered.

I probably did know his ice cream flavor but I have so many things going on in my mind that I can't focus on one thing.

"Sorry. I have alot of things going on in my mind." I told him as I handed him his ice cream.

"You don't have to make any excuses." He shook his head.

"I'm not making any excuse." I told him. He waved his hand in the air while he was going to sit next to Kayla.

He thinks she will get mad at me? Is he trying to get her mind into junk?

Jackass.

"Bella?" I spun around and saw Esme and Susan walking over to us.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"I'm taking these two home and then were going over to the Cullen place for dinner." Susan smiled.

All of us? That was the first thought in my head.

Ah shit!

"All of us?" I asked. I could tell I was trembling.

"Yes." I nodded in understanding.

"Edward here are the keys. I'm riding home with Susan." Esme said handing the keys over to Edward.

"Alright mom. Be safe. See you home soon." Edward said giving Esme a kiss on the forehead.

Esme picked up Daniel and Susan picked up Kayla. They started walking toward the van.

Ugh. They had to leave me with Edward?

I started walking away from him, towards the play ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally catching up to me.

"Being a kid for once. You should try it." I said climbing the steps that reached the slide.

"I'm very much a kid thank you." Edward said following me.

"Your not." I laughed turning around facing him.

He looked so beautiful standing there. He smiled that crooked smile that I love.

Heaven. I could get lost in that smile.

"How am I not a child?" He said. Curriosity written all over his face.

"You speak so formal. Your too polite. Like an old man. You dress so properly. Your teeth are a perfect shade of white." I said poiting my finger into his chest.

"So you think I'm a gentleman? That's why I'm not a kid?" He asked.

"Yes. And you wanna know why I hate all that stuff about you?" I asked taking a step backward.

"Because I'm beautiful and you have competition?" He asked smirking.

"No, because it bothers the hell out of me!" I screamed in his face. He took a step backward. Probably afriad of my sudden outburst.

"How does me being a gentleman bother you?" He didn't yell but I could tell he wasn't calm either.

"I never had a father role model in my life." I said looking at me feet.

Could I get the secret out now?

"What do you mean?" He asked taking the step back and coming towards me.

"I don't have a real father." I muttered.

"Then you have a step-father?" He shivered.

"What?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"I hate that movie." I laughed at him.

"Me too." I said looking in his eyes.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" He asked brushing some hair out of my face. I could feel all the blood from my face running to my cheeks.

Stupid blushing problem.

"I want to tell you... two things... first, I'm in love with you and second.... I.." How could I get this out?


	8. AN! NUMBER ONE REVIEWER!

**I would like to say thank you to.... my number one reviewer so far.....**

**_Earth-fairy2006!_**

**Thank you for reviewing and I would like you to review even if you don't want to. It would make my story so much better with more reviews! Keep reading!**


	9. What did I get myself into?

How am I suppose to get it out.

It won't leave my mouth.

Stuck there.

Like my heart.

"I..." Get it out, Swan! "just wanted to get that out." I mumbled.

How was I suppose to get my secret out?

"Wow." Was all he said.

I don't blame him.

I'm his best friend and he just found out I'm in love with him.

Ah shit!

"I don't feel the same way." He mumbled.

I knew it.

I screwed everything up.

We couldn't be friends anymore.

We wouldn't be the same.

I'd die.

He'd fall in love with someone else.

What the hell am I suppose to do?

Stand there like an idiot?

"It's okay." I looked up at him and into his eyes.

They had guilt, regret, sadness, and some happiness.

Happy that I just made a complete fool out of myself?

"It's okay?" He said. "It's okay that you just poured your heart out and I don't feel the same way. You fucking think that's okay?" He started to shout at the end.

"Why are you yelling? It's not my fault that you don't feel the same way." I said.

"What if I did?" He said taking a step foward.

I had tears falling from my eyes.

"It's not like you to lie." I said. I turned around and walked over to Esme's car.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him. Not meeting his eyes.

"Sure." He said jumping in the car.

Usually he opens the door for me.

I jumped in the car and ignored Edward the whole ride.

"Here you go." Edward mumbled.

I got out of the car without saying anything to Edward. All I did was look at him.

"What was I suppose to say?

I walked in the house and up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Plain. Boring. Uninteresting. Repeated.

The next thing I know is that I'm crying.

For what?

I don't know.

Edward doesn't feel the same way and I feel sick in my stomach.

I decided to check my email.

I typed in my email and passwoed and waited for it to load.

I had one new message.

"Dear Bella,

I'm not the fancy type and I know you and Edward had a fight. He's and idiot. Listen will you go to the prom. No date. Unless you want one. Me and Rosalie really want to you to come. Please. For your bbflad? Write back.

Sincerely, Alice Cullen."

She should of just asked me.

I would have said no though.

Ah shit!

Prom. Dancing. Not my thing. Oh well.

I already said yes. Even if it was in my head.

I will tell her tomorrow at school.

What did I just get myself into?


	10. Ah shit! I'm going crazy!

Prom.

The only word in my mind.

Alice.

The definition of crazy.

Put two and two together.

And you get?

Shopping with Alice for prom.

Ah shit!

I tried and succesfully ignored Edward for a whole day.

That's it.

Tuesday through Friday was a bit harder.

He followed me everywhere.

To the bathroom, every class, and even to my car after school.

Atleast he didn't come in the bathroom with me.

Weird.

Today is Saturday and we are going dress shopping.

The guys are coming along to carry our stuff, like shoes.

Yeah! No. Edward is coming.

Ah shit!

I can deal.

We fought before.

Breathe. In. OUt. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_Damnit Swan!_ _You have to deal with the love of your life around you all day and he doesn't even feel the same way. Ha!_

Great, I'm going crazy!

_Your're not going crazy. _

Yes I am. I'm talking to myself.

_You're not sying it aloud are you?_

No.

_Then you're not talking to youself. _

Yes I am.

_No you're not._

How can I even get my mind to do this?

_Easy. You wanted a friend that knows what your feeling and going throught and here I am!_

I want a living, breathing person.

_I am living and breathing. _

No you're not. You're inside my head.

_Yeah. If I'm not so living and breathing then drop dead. _

No. You're not my boss.

_I'm you! You're me! Were our own boss!_

Just shut up!

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Charlie is going to have to get doctors for your problem.

_That means yoy have a problem also. Not just me. _

Nah, really?

_Come and talk to me when you down you little hissy fits. _


	11. Jacob Black

"So you better meet us there." Alice warned.

"Yes. I will." I told her for the third time.

"Just making sure. Bye." She hung up.

So cheery.

Makes me sick in my stomach sometimes.

Alice was making sure I meet her at some prom store.

I told her I would but she didn't beleive me.

I wouldn't beleive me either.

* * *

At 4 o'clock I got in the my old ancient truck and was off.

I got to the mall and let's start and end this short.

Crowded.

I got out of the truck and tried to find Alice or Rosalie.

What prom store was I suppose to meet them at?

Ah shit!

I feel like I'm saying that alot lately. Have I? Have I not?

* * *

_9 hours later. The whole mall time:_

"Alice, my arms are going to fall off my arms." Emmett whined.

"Emmett." Alice said to Emmett in her 'Don't mess with me voice'.

"Yes, Alice." Emmett said hiding behind Rosalie.

We have our dresses and Alice wouldn't let the guys see them.

I wonder why.

Rosalie's dress was a beautiful red.

Alice's dress was a cheerful yellow.

And mine? Mine was navy blue and was amazing. **_(Dresses on profile)_**

Alice picked out the guys tuxes. They made a big deal about which one they wanted but Rosalie shut them up.

Alice got right away with picking the shoes but I thought that would be pointless because all they have to do is match with out dresses.

But no.

* * *

Edward and I haven't been close like we were. We don't talk. I switched all my classes so I can't run into him at all except the afternoon.

I can tell he wants to talk but I'm not ready.

Will I ever be?

Maybe one day. BUt for now. No.

He is going to become a doctor like his father and make money. I can't stand on my two right feet without falling over thin air.

I wish he felt the same way. But no. He is going to be a father and a great husband. I will want to leave the house with the husband I got.

Doesn't somewhere in the world have like a love potion for one way lovers? I need that potion.

But they probably have it in a vault or something of that kind where only a person with a special key can open the door to get it.

I want that key so damn badly.

There has to be someone I know that has that damn key.

Now I know what your thinking. Why is Bella starting to cuss now? I'm cussing now because I need a key that could possibly save my life.

How do I get that key?

Find someone with mucsles, doesn't have a big mouth, and can drive to the ends of the earth just for me.

And who is that person? I don't know.

_(Thinks a little more)._

I know who this person is.

Might be hard to get to them but it's worth a try right?

Make Edward jealous.

And the person who has the key is?

His name is Jacob Black.


	12. Fun With Jake

Wow.

Here I am. Standing on the porch of the Black's residence.

Help me!

I knocked on the door. I took a deep breathe before I saw the door open.

"Isabella?"

"Jacob?" I looked up and there he was. No shirt on, and stone wash jeans.

"I can't beleive it's you." Jacob said picking me up and spinning me around.

"It's good to see you too Jacob." I said.

"So Isabella what have you been up to?" Jacob said motioning his arm into the house.

"It's Bella now Jacob and nothing really." I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Okay Bella," Jacob blushed. "call me Jake." He said extending his arm out.

"First meetings all over again?" I asked him taking his hand in mine and shaking it.

"Yes." He said nodding his head.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked him looking around his and Billy's tiny ass house.

"You came here, so apparently you need and want to ask me something." Jake said.

He seemed so serious.

"Yea, there is something I wanted to ask you." I said embarressed, blushing.

"What?" Jake asked getting up and turning off the T.V.

"Well not really me, but a friend of mine is having some boy trouble, and she asked me to help her, but I need the help. So help me?" I asked him.

"Sure. Why not?" He was laughing.

"Okay, so my friend Addie likes her best friend, Jeff. Jeff is a nice guy. Addie and him were walking around the park and Addie admitted her feelings for him."

"What happens next?" Jake asked bringing me a bottle of water.

"Jeff couldn't return the feelings. Addie was ignoring him for about two weeks. He tried to talk to her and make things better but she wouldn't let him."

"So what did Jeff do?" Boy he was curious.

"Stop interupting me." I warned him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Addie was checking her email and found out that her other best friend, Allison was begging her to go to prom."

"Can I ask a question?" Jake asked raising his hand.

"You already did, but sure."

"Does Addie hate dancing?" Jake asked putting his hand down.

"Yes. Can I continue now please?" I said patting his big head.

"Sure."

"Alright so Addie excpeted, thinking it would get her mind off Edward."

"Wait. You said Edward. Don't you mean Jeff?" Jake was getting closer and closer to finding out that Addie is me and Jeff is Edward.

"Sorry. Anyway. That didn't happen because Allison made Jeff a bag carrier when they got to the mall."

"Addie probably hates Allison." Jake said shaking his head looking at the floor.

"She doesn't hate her. Anyway, again. Addie still ignored Jeff. Addie wants Jeff to get jealous so he knows what he is missing. So Addie gets another guy best friend to help her." I said looking at the floor.

"So, let me see if I got this." Jake said while I nodded. "Your Addie. Edward is Jeff. Alice is Allison. And I'm your other guy best friend?" Jake said.

"Yes." I said looking outside where it was raining.

"All you had to do was ask?" Jake said laughing.

"Really?" I was so excited.

"Why not?" Jake asked pulling me in for a hug.

"You say that alot." I laughed into his huge chest.

"Yea, I know. Now can I ask you something?" Jake let go of me and I was missing the warmth.

"Sure. Why not?" I mimicked Jake.

"Haha very funny. But can I transfor schools and maybe bring some of my La Push friends with me?"

"Sure, why not?" I said mimicking him again and laughing.

"You say that alot." Jake tried mimicking me in a girl voice.

"I don't sound like that." I said hitting his chest.

"Yes you do." Jake laughed walking around me dancing.

"You can't dance." I said sitting back on the couch.

"Sure. So about this prom." Jake said extending his arm out for me to take.

"I'm not dancing." I said ignoring his hand right infront of my face.

"Oh right Addie is the one going to prom." Jake said walking away.

"Bella is too." I yelled at him.

I only yelled so he could hear me.

"You can't dance." He mimicked me again.

"Stop mimicking me." I warned him.

"Stop mimicking me." He mimicked me again.

"Do you want a black eye?" I asked him putting my fist in the air.

"No voilence, Bella." Jake warned taking a couple steps back.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him walked outback.

"This is my house and yet you do whatever you want." Jake said more to himself then to me.

"This is sort of my second home." I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"I thought the Cullen house was your second house. They see you more than I do." Jake muttered. I could tell he was getting serious.

"Jake, please don't start." I asked begging him.

"Fine." Jake said walking more ahead.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"I'm walking." He yelled back. I ran trying to catch up to him. Bad idea. I tripped on something and fell flat on my face. I groaned.

"Jesus Bella." Jake said running over to me.

"I'm fine." I said trying to get up but my arm wouldn't let me.

"You're not fine." Jake said picking me up.

"Yes I am." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip but my arm started to throb.

"Maybe not." I muttered.

"See. I'm always right." Jake said placing me in my truck.

"You wish you always right." I said playing with the radio.

"Keep this station on." Jake said eyes still focused on the road. I nodded.

"How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe mmm mmm.  
Feels so different being here

I'm so used to being next to you

Life for me is not the same

Theres no-one to talk to

Don't know why I let it go too far

Starting over it's so hard

Seems like everywhere I try to go I keep thinking of you

I just had a wakeup call

Wishing that I never let you fall

Baby your not to blame at all

When I'm the one that pushed you away

Baby if you knew I care

You never would've went nowhere

Girl I should have been right there

How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side

How will I see

When Your love brought me to the light

Where do I go

When your hearts where I lay my head

When your not with me How do I breathe How do I breathe

Girl I'm losing my mind

Yes I made a mistake

Thought that you would be mine

Guess the joke was on me

I miss you so bad I cant sleep

I wish I knew where you could be

Another dude is replacing me

Girl this cant be happening

I just had a wakeup call Wishing that I never let you fall

Baby your not to blame at all

When i'm the one that pushed you away Baby if you knew I care."

"Really Jake?" I shaked my head looking at the window.

"What?" He asked.

"Mario?" I said flipping through the radio again trying to find a better song.

"Mario is good and don't put on a sappy song." Jake begged. I shrugged but it hurt. Really bad.

"I'm almost there. Can you make it?" He asked me.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I laughed.

"I guess you don't." Jake said swerving in and out of the trafic.

I found a station that I want. And the song was perfect.

"I have known you my whole life

When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife

Eight years later you won me over

Just as I took the world on my shoulders

I got used to living without you

Endless phone calls and dreaming about you

Always said that you were my man to be

But I guess I was in love with your memory

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word

I wished that I could save you from the hurt

But things will never go back to how we were

I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me

Makes me feel like

I can't breathe

Just let me go, just let me go

It just won't feel right inside

God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life, in another life

In another life ..." I wasn't crying but I had tears in my eyes that were ready to fall.

"You like that song?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yea, always have." I said looking at him.

"I liked it." Jake said. I just realised we were in the hospital parking lot.

"Time sure does fly by when you're having fun." I muttered and I heard Jake laugh.

"It sure does." Jake said picking me up out of the truck and into the hospital wheel chair.

"I'm going to go check you in." Jake said the walked over to the lady at the desk.

Why do I need a wheel chair when my arm only hurts? I saw a lady looking around for a wheel chair and she was holding on to probably her mother that could barely walk. I got up out of the wheel chair and walked it over to them.

"Here you go." I told her.

"Jamas." The Lady said shaking her head. Was she speaking Spanish? I'm pretty sure she said never.

"Si." I told the lady.

"Hacer me poseer para?" She said. She said 'Do I have to?'

"Si." I told her once again.

"Bonito." She sighed. She said 'Fine.' I took Spanish. The lady walked away with the wheel chair.

I felt good.

"Hey where did the wheel chair go?" Asked Jake once he got over to where I was sitting.

"I gave it to this old lady that needed it. And they spoke Spanish so I had to get Spanish running through me again." I laughed putting me head on his chest.

"That was nice of you." Jake said rubbing my head.

"Me saber." I said speaking in Spanish again.

"I didn't take Spanish yet." Jake said serious.

"I said I know." I told him.

"I knew that." Jake said blushing. I laughed at him.

This is fun.

Just me and Jake.

Jake and I.


	13. Fun With Esme

Jake ended up transforing schools which was the best. We had tons of fun. Everyone except Edward loved Jake.

Emmett and Jake pulled pranks on Edward all the time.

Rosalie and Jake worked on cars alot.

Alice and Jake worked on getting Alice's closet bigger so she can buy more stuff.

Jasper and Jake talked about vampire history.

Esme and Jake helped work around the house.

Carlisle and Jake talked about how clumsy I am.

And Edward and Jake? Edward hates Jake. I don't ignore Edward as much anymore and everytime I let him talk to me he always says that Jake is using me.

Were sorta using eachother.

"Bella? Hello earth to Bella?" I felt someone shaking me. I shook my head and realised were at my house.

"Oh sorry. Daydreaming." I said blushing. I really need to get a doctor to check that out.

"About who?" Rosalie said. Everyone was here. Jake, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

"How do you know it's about a who?" I asked Rosalie.

"Please Bella. Everyone knows that face and then you blush." Alice said.

"Hey Bella blushes at everything." Emmett said laughing. I blushed.

"You see." He laughed again.

"alright so I blush alot. Can we talk about something else?" I asked everyone.

"Who were you daydreaming about?" Jake said.

"No one." I said. But in my mind I said Edward.

"Right sure. We all beleive that." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him and threw a pillow at him.

"Ouch. Voilence." Emmett said. We all laughed at him.

"Anyway let'play a game." Alice said. "Truth or Dare." Rose said.

Ah shit!

"I'm not playing."I said getting up but I was pulled back down by Jake.

"Oh no you're staying here." Jake said pulling me in his lap.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Alright, Rose truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Truth."

"Who did you loose you big V to?" Alice said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett lean in to listen.

"Emmett." Rosalie said proud. Emmett relaxed.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to crawl in bed with Esme and see what she does." Rose said.

"Fine." Jake sighed and walked up stairs. Esme was at my house because Carlisle is on a buisness trip and she wanted to be with her kids.

"Here I go." Jake whispered and walked throught the guest bedroom door. Esme was sleeping. Jake stopped and turned around.

"What if she wakes up?" He whispered.

"She is a deep sleeper." Jasper whispered. Jake nodded and turned back around. Jake crawled in bed with Esme and Esme cuddled up with him.

"Oh Carlisle." Esme moaned. My eyes got really big. I'm sure all of ours did. Jake was just sitting there.

"Oh Carlisle. Harder." Esme moaned again.

Nasty.

Susan and Kevin went out of town with the kids so they gang couldn't think of anything supicious. They all thought she was my real aunt.

I haven't heard from Renee in awhile.

"Maybe we should leave him in there." Edward talked for the first time tonight. We shut the door and sat in the hallway to see if there were anymore moans.

"Ahhh.... Jacob!" Esme moaned. She new it was Jacob?

"Alright that's nasty."Emmett whispered. We new it was real because we heard the bed moving and hitting the walls.

Jake came out and had a big smile on his face.

"Ew I'm never touching you again." I said walking away.

"Come on babe." Jake said. We were all playing around trying not to touch Jake. He hugged Alice. Kissed Rose's cheek, with Emmett permision. Shook Jasper's and Edward's hand. And pulled me in for his monster hug. We all took showers after that.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" I asked them. Jake was home and so was Esme.

"Let's see if she tells him first then we will." Alice said.

"That's just cross." We all muttered again.


	14. My Mother

"Bella?" I heard Susan ask.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm meeting up with Renee for lunch would you like to come?" Susan asked.

"Who will be going?" I asked going into the kitchen where she was making Kayla and Daniel something to eat.

"Esme is coming over and watching the kids and she might bring her own." Susan said handing Daniel his bottle.

"Sure, I'd love to come." I told her.

"Great go get dressed and meet me back down here in about an hour." Susan said then walked away.

I got to my room and looked through my closet. I had not idea what to wear. I decided to wear a blue and white striped shirt with an anchor on the front. I wore denim cuffed shorts, and blue round toe flats.

"Bella!" Susan called.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I looked in the mirrow one last time and walked down stairs.

"You look very nice Bella." Susan complimented on my outfit.

"Thank you." I said. We got in the car and was off. We pulled up at IHop and walked in and found a table.

"Renee." I heard Susan say. I looked up and saw Susan hugging Renee.

"Hey, Renee." I said giving her a hug.

"Hello Bella." Renee replied sitting down. I sat down, too.

"So Bella, me and Renee wanted to tell you something." Susan said putting her menu down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We don't know how you will take it." Susan said.

"I'll be an adult about it. Promise." I said holding out my pinkies. They laughed then hooked there pinkies with mine.

"Bella Swan meet Renee Swan." Susan said. I could tell my eyes got real big.

This was my mother?

"Swan?" I was able to get out.

"Yes. Bella, I'm your mother." Renee had tears in her eyes. I shook my head.

How was I suppose to beleive this?

"That's impossible." I was in shock.

"It's not cause it' true. Susan told me all about you. I knew you were mine from where I saw you outside of your school. You look like your father and me." Renee was crying. I started crying to and then did I realise that Susan wasn't there.

I got up out of my seet and hugged Renee.

My mother.

"Who is my father?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan. The Cheif of Police." Renee said while pulling away.

"I saw him before. Does he no I'm his daughter?" I sniffed.

"Of course he was the one that found you and I found Susan and here we are." Renee said holding my hand.

"How come you gave me up for adoption?" I asked her.

"I was 16. I wasn't ready to handle a kid. I wanted to finish what I started. You know?" My mother said. I nodded.

"So are you and Charlie still together?" I haven't seen her around town before and she shows up.

What do I suspect?

"Yes. I was away working on my divorce with my last husband. He turned out gay." Renee laughed.

"So first Charlie then this other guy and now Charlie again?" I asked getting into her car.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Wow. You must really love Charlie to go back to him." I told her.

"Yea. I do and he loves me and now you." Renee said pulling me into a hug across the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out the windows.

"To you new home. No new schools just a new house with your real parents." Renee said going onto a dirt road. My red truck was sitting in the drive way with a moving van.

* * *

The next chapter will be a father and daughter talk. **R&R! Hope you like!**


	15. Rosalie

**I know on the last chapter I said this would be a father daughter talk but it's not.. NEXT CHAPTER IS!**I walked in the house and looked around.

* * *

Tiny.

I love it!

"Bella, let me show you your room." Mom said.

"Okay." I blushed at her.

"Just like your father." She muttered. I blushed a little more.

I had a bunch of questions. Some for me to answer, Susan to answer, and Renee to answer.

"Hey Mom?" I asked once we got to my room.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked.

"Do you know about Edward?" That wasn't that exact question I wanted to ask but it was close enough.

"Oh yes, Edward Cullen." Renee smiled. I blushed.

"Babe, when are you going to tell him?" She asked pulling me in for a hug.

"I don't know. He is going to hate me." I said. I started to cry all over again.

"Honey he is not going to hate you, but you should tell him soon." She told me wiping away my tears. I nodded.

"Now we didn't get your clothes from Susan's can you go and get them?" I nodded. "Here are your keys and be safe." She told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I got outside. There were like 5 guys. Which one was my father?

I got in my truck and was heading out to Susan's.

I pulled in her driveway and guess what? I saw the Cullen cars.

Ah shit!

I took a deep breathe and got out the truck. Bad Idea. I felt someone slap me.

"How dare you?" Rosalie.

"Ouch..." I muttered back in response. I put my hand up to my face where she smacked me.

"Sorry, I'm just mad and I wanted to get to you before everyone else did." She said climbing in the truck.

"Why are you getting in-" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Just get in." She whispered. Or tried to anyway.

"Fine." I told her. I pulled away and got on the mainest road here in Forks. I pulled over on the side and looked at her.

"They found out." She breathed out. I'm sure my eyes were about to fall out of the eye sockets.

"What?" I choked out.

"Susan came home and told Esme and we overheard. Can you beleive it that Esme knew it all along?" Rosalie said that more to herself than to me.

"What have I done?" I groaned.

"What do you mean? You did nothing." Rose tried to reasure me.

"I should of just told all of you from the start. How come you're not mad at me?" I asked her.

"I got my anger out by slapping you. And you know that you lied to us from the beginning?" She was so calm. I was afraid she would blow up again.

"Yes I know and did you know I have been in love with your brother since I first met him, and even I know kids can't beleive in love." I got out.

"You should know..." 5...4...3...2...1..."YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH EDWARD!?" Ding ding ding we have a winner.

"Yea." I blushed just thinking about him.

"I thought you were going out with Jake." She was really confused now.

"He was the one with the key to make Edward jealous to know what he is missing." I said explaining everything to her.

"So you were using him?" She said.

"No. He wanted to make Edward mad like I wanted to get him jealous." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense now." It should. She is totally Emmett's girlfriend.

* * *

**Next chapter is father-daughter talk sorry it wasnt this chapter. R&R!**


	16. My Father

After the conversation with Rosalie I had alot of thinking to do.

Like if I should just tell the world.

"Bella." I looked up and saw a man. He was wearing a pilice uniform so I figured it must be my father.

"Yes?" I asked Dad. I was putting some of my clothes away. Rosalie got them for me.

"Can we have a father-daughter talk?" He asked blushing. I blushed too.

Maybe we are alike.

"Sure, why not?" I answered him. He sat on my bed and patted the space next to him. I sat down next to him.

"So about this Edward Cullen and Jacob Black." Charlie started. I groaned. "What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, continue." I told him taking a deep breathe.

"Jacob's father is my best friend. And you know Jacob knows the whole story?" He said.

"I know. Thats why I can tell him anything." I nodded.

"So about this Edward?" Charlie asked with a little smile on his face. I blushed.

"What about him?" I said looking at my feet.

"I hear you're in love with him. Did I hear wrong?" Charlie was clearly ready to hurt Edward if Edward hrut me.

"You heard right." I muttered.

"Thought so." He muttered.

"He doesn't even like me." I whispered.

"Not what I heard." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't give up on him yet." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"Did you think I gave up on your mother?" I shook my head. "So why give up on someone you love?" He told me.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"You know what your grandmother always told me?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"Chase after what you love. Even though it might hurt you trying." Charlie squeezed my shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt though, Dad." I sniffed back the tears ready to fall.

"But sometimes you have to." He gave a weak smile.

"Your right." I told him.

"I usually am." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Now prom is soon right?" He asked getting up.

"Yes?" It sounded more of a question than an answer.

"Well I rented a limo and I will be driving it." Charlie popped his collar like they do in movies. I laughed.

"Alright. Are you sure you can handle teenagers making out?" I asked him putting his collar back down. He looked in thought for a minute.

"I don't know." He blushed.

"Come on you can do it." I told him.

"Yea, I'll think about it. Oh and Alice called she said get ready for OutBack." He kissed the top of my head and left the room.

What was I going to wear? I got my phone and called my savoir.

"Yes, Bella me and Rose will be over in a little bit." Alice said. I breathed out in relief.

"Thanks." I got out but she already hung up. She probably already is out of her driveway.

About 5 minutes later in walked Rosalie and Alice.

"You need to start picking out your own clothes." Alice said going in my closet.

"Then you wouldn't need to play Bella Barbie anymore." I told her. I sat down so Rosalie could do my make-up and hair.

Rosalie curled my hair and pinned some back. And I don't know make-up put lets say she just did a good job. Rosalie and Alice did there hair and make-up also.

Alice and Rosalie got dressed. Alice was wearing a yellow dress, Rose was wearing a red and black dress, and I was wearing a baby blue dress. We had out shoes on, and left for OutBack.

* * *

**The conversation wit Charlie and Bella was a conversation my friend had withher dad. R&R! NExt chapter is about prom!**


	17. Playing Games:1

We arrived at OutBack and the line was as long as the freeway.

"Pregnant lady coming through!" Alice yelled at the people in line. Rosalie grabbed my hand.

Was I the pregnant lady? I'm not fat. Right? I swear it was the double chocolate cake I ate.

"Rosalie am I the pregnant lady?" I looked at the hand Rosalie was holding.

"Yes, yes you are." Rosalie pointed ahead of her. I followed her her finger and it pointed at Alice moving her arms every which way so she can make a path.

"Am I that fat?" I looked down at my flat stomach. Did I really look fat from other eyes?

"Apparently to Alice you are." Rosalie looked down at my flat stomach.

"That hurts." I was suppose to say that to myself but Rose heard it.

"You'll get over it." She pushed me through the path Alice made. I blushed.

We got to the table and I sat down across from Alice and Rosalie. I took a deep breathe and looked at a menu. I didn't no what to get. Or what to do.

"Alright, Bella whats wrong?" Alice asked.

"What? Nothings wrong." I said. I quickly looked down at the menu again.

"Alright we'll get it out of you later. I have some news and I very excited to let you two know." Alice breathed in.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked looking up from her menu.

"It's about prom." She said slowly looking at me. I nodded for her to continue. "It's going to be like Cinderella." She squealed. I covered my ears up.

"What do you mean like Cinderella?" Rosalie took a sip of her bottle of water.

"I mean it's going to be a Masquerade Ball." Alice said.

"Does that mean we get different dresses?" I asked her. I loved my dress.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"But we have to wear masks?" I asked again.

"Yes, anymore questions?" She said pulling her menu up to her face.

"I'm thinking." I muttered. So dancing with someone I don't know? What a physco thing to do. I mean you can be dancing with anyone. It could even be a teacher!

Ew.

Nasty.

"I think I'll pass on the dancing part." I muttered.

"Oh no get under the table." Rosalie warned. When Rosalie has her voice like that you should usually listen.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered. The reason why we are under the table is because Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are here and are sitting at the table across from us.

"Bella breathe. In, out, in, out, in, out. I think I'm going to be sick too." Alice put her hand over her mouth.

"Why are going to be sick?" Rosalie asked rubbing mine and Alice's backs.

"Rose, don't you get it?" I told her.

"Get what?" She asked looking over to the boys table.

"Oh Bella I get it. Rosalie she is saying that Esme probably told the boys where we were going and so they followed us here." Alice said glaring at the table where the boys were.

"Why would they follow us though?" Rosalie was such a blond sometimes.

"Rose they don't trust us." Alice said.

"Oh that makes sense. But again why don't they trust us?" God and I thought she was the smart one.

"Rosalie, wouldn't we be asking Esme where the boys were going if they were going somewhere and wouldn't we follow them?" I asked her.

"Well you two have me so we would have better diguises." Alice added. I rolled my eyes.

"I got an idea." Rosalie randomly said.

"What?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"Well we get a waitress and see what they do. Or we get a guy to come by and ask them if he can sit with them so he can spy on his girlfriend." I loved the second one.

"I don't get the second one." Alice said.

"Alice the random guy will teach them that they should respect our privacy and not spy on us like the random guy is going to do with his girlfriend." Rosalie said.

"Oh what random guy?" Alice got up from the table and looked around we did too.

What random guy can make Emmett, Jasper, and Edward believe he isn't working for anyone and make them feel really quilty they piss theyselves?

We'll just have to find out won't we.

So they games begin.

We look through our phones for a guy thet don't know.

If they guys wanted to know what we were going tonight they could've just asked but they decided to play jealous games.

Game (Insert evil smile here) on.

* * *

**I know I haven't did anything in awhile. Been really sick. No swine flue though so thats good.** **R&R!**


	18. Understanding Everything

"So what you three doing here?" Luke Edwards. Luke was my cousin. Charlie gave me his number for emergency's and right now was an emergency. He went to acting school for about 6 years. He is 21 and he started acting when he was 15. Luke was going to spy on his real girlfriend, Bethany Lynn. She was 20 and was in acting school for 6 years also. She started acting when she was 14. Right now Bethany was at the bar talking to some random guy and he was random while Luke is sitting down at the guys table.

"Dude we should be asking you the same question." Emmett said. We were reading our menu's but we were really listening.

"Well I'm spying on my girlfriend. Your turn." Luke said taking a sip from Edward's drink. He knows I love Edward so he also is going to make him jealous.

"Thats wrong." Jasper shook his head. Then why is he doing it?

"Please I bet you you're spying on your girlfriend right now. Where is she?" Luke asked them lifting his eyebrows up.

"How would you know?" Jasper stood up ready to fight.

"Yo dude, sit back down. Don't make a scene." Luke put his hands up in serender. I saw him look around and his eyes met mine and he winked. I blushed.

"Okay so maybe we are spying on our girlfriends but hey were not sitting at some strangers table like you are." Edward gritted out. I was not his girlfriend.

"Alright but anyway look at that brunette over there with the short looking girl and the model. She is beautiful." I blushed but I hid it so no one could see.

"He called you beaufilful." Alice cooed. I'm never going to live this over. Thanks Luke.

"The brunette?" Edward breathed out.

"Yea, the pixie is talking to her." He pointed over to us.

"Dude you have a girlfriend." Emmett yelled.

"We are men and men are hunters, chill." Luke warned. "I'm going to go talk to her." Luke stood up and started walking over to our table.

"I don't think he is acting anymore, Bella." Rosalie warned.

"Yea, he can't be that good of an actor. Not even Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart can hide that there not in love." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and ignored her actually looking at my menu this time.

"Whatever. I don't want to play this stupid game anymore. I'm sick and tired of me lying to everyone." I stood up and walked out of Outback. I started walking to Jake's house. This was the time you really need your best friend. I really woundn't call me and Edward best friends like we were. We talk but not like we used to. I miss him.

"Bells! Back here!" I heard Jacob call from his garage. I smiled thinking about his hobby. Cars.

"Hey." I went up to hug him even though he was covered in grease.

"You're going to have to wash off now." Jake laughed getting back to work.

"Yea, but I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath.

"Yea? Everything okay Bells?" Jake asked taking a sip of his water.

"Not really. Pretending you're dating me is making me fall more in love with Edward. And today the three of them followed us to Outback. I'm sick of it. I need to get out of here. It's like a ton of bricks have been dropped on my shoulders and no one is asking for help." My cheeks felt wet. I put my hand up and wiped away the tears that already fallen. "I just want to walk away.." I turned around and started walking away.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Jake running to catch me. "Be reasonable about this, please. Everything you went through. You're just going to give up?" Jake was pleading.

"I'm tired of waiting. Waiting for the day he is going to wake up and realise he loves me. What about what I want. I'm going to move on soon. This isn't what I want to do the rest of my life. Ever heard the sayings along this line: If you truly love something set it free? Well that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to be a bother anymore. He'll just get tired of the games I'm playing with him." I was in buckets now.

"Bells. Why did he follow you to Outback? Why does he hate me so much? Why did he punch Emmett when Emmett said you were weak? Why did he ruin Alice's new pair of shoes when she just wanted to put make-up on yoy? Why did him and Jasper reinact the War when Jasper said you didn't no history? Why did he scream Rosalie's sex life at school?  
Why does he whenever he is over your house or you're over his house he looks at you like you're the only person left on Earth? Why does he do all those things?" Jake asked.

"Is this suppose to prove a point or something?" I snapped.

"Yes, yes it is. Bells, all of that means he loves you." Jake pulled me in for a hug that I needed. I pulled out of the hug, even though I felt the lose of contact.

"I still can't do it." I told him.

"Do what?" Jake snapped.

"Everything." I looked up at him. I even saw Jake let out a few tears.

"Can you atleast try?" Jake asked staying where he was. I was the one walking away.

I shrugged. "I already told you." I yelled back at him.

"Call me when you want to be reasonable." Jake yelled back. I ignored him. I was being reasonable. He wasn't. I was the one living with a broken heart. He wasn't.

Was everything Jake said true? Did Edward really love me? Was I being unreasonable? I ran my hands through my hair feeling a headache coming on. I picked the habit off of Edward. Only one way to find out. I changed my directions to the Cullen house. He was the only one who could answer the questions. I walked right on in. Not bothering to knock.

"Bella? what happened you ran out of Outback you had us so worried." Alice blabbered. Jeez I just walked in the door.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around the quiet house. That was new.

"He is upstairs in his room. Why?" Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing." I muttered. I started walking up the stairs. I heard Alice mutter 'Okay'. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He breathed out. I took a deep breath and walked in. He was laying down in his bed, eyes closed.

"Answer me one question." I demanded. He jumped up and saw me. "Well actually it's more than one." I whispered the last part.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the floor.

"No I'm asking the questions. Why did you follow us to Outback? Why are you always backing me up? Why do you look at me like I'm the only person on the Earth? Why do you hate Jake so much? Why?" I asked. I wasn't about to cry again.

"Maybe because I'm in love with this amazing girl who admitted her love for me and I turned her down because I was realising I was also falling in love with her also."  
Edward walked foward. I blushed.

"She is one lucky girl." I told him meeting his halfway.

"You're right she is. I was going to ask her something." Edward blushed.

"I'm waiting." I ran my hands through his hair.

"Will you go to prom with me? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you be my everything?" He took my hands out of his hair and interwined his hands with mine.

"I'd love to." I whispered. He grinned like he just won the lottery. I laughed.

"What happens now?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist while my arms went around his neck.

"How about you kiss me." I suggested.

"Maybe I will." He leaned in so our forheads were touching. "No turning back." He muttered connecting our lips together. I felt electricity run through my body that instant. It was sad when we pulled apart.

"No turning back." I said back to Edward.

"Aw. Finally." I turned and saw the entire Cullen family. I felt my cheeks getting hot. I burried my head in Edward's chest.

"She already wants to get in bed with Eddie. Isn't that sweet." Emmett joked. Or he tried to anyway. I could feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"Oh my god! Tell us everything. Wait let's go over to Bella's new house to we can meet her real parents." Alice suggested.

"Why not." I said. Everyone cheered. "Do you two want to come?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Were good but thank you anyway." Carlisle told me politely. I nodded.

"Come one lets get in the jeep before it rains." Jasper said. We all agreed and jumped in the jeep. I sat on Edward's lap. And when we hit bumps in the road I was in heaven.

"It's this house right here." I told Emmett. He pulled in front of my house. We all jumped out and looked at the house.

"It's tiny." Rosalie pulled her eyesbrows together.

"It's just three of us." I told her. They all nodded. "Come on I felt a raindrop." I told them walking on the porch. I could tell they were all nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

"In the kitchen!" She called back.

"I have guest!" I warned her.

"Alright! Consider me warned." She didn't yell the last part. I laughed at her.

"Alright come on." I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. I felt him shaking. "Don't worry she'll love you." I squeezed him. We walked in the kitchen hovered over cookie mix. I saw Emmett's eyes get big. She turned and looked at each Cullen. She also did that to Jake.

"I'm Renee." Renee waved. "But call me mom. If you don't I'm kicking you out." She warned. I felt Edward start to shake again.

"Mom this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I introduced her to each of them. She nodded.

"Mommy can I lick the spoon?" Emmett asked.

"Sure?" It sounded more like a question.

"Bella you're just like your mom. You even look a little bit like her." Rosalie said looking at me and my mom.

"I'm only 18." I complained. "She is 34." I told her.

"Thanks babe. Why don't you get a blow horn and yell it to all of Forks." My mom said.

"I'm sure dad has one." I thought aloud.

"Would you really?" She asked.

"Maybe." I hugged her.

"Wow you are alike. Where is your dad Bella?" Jasper asked.

"He is at work but he should be home in alittle." I told him. I heard a car pull in the drive way. "Or you can meet him now." I nodded my head.

"Bella I don't feel so good." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded at him.

"Mom I have to talk to Edward." I told her.

"Okay." I pulled Edward in the bathroom on the secong floor. I shut the door and locked it.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"He is the cheif of police Bella. I'm dating his daughter. He could shoot me." He started to hypervenalate.

"Snap out of it Edward." He sat on the toilet. I decided to get his mind off of the subject. I straddled him while he was sitting. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Bella really. You're getting me all happy." Edward groaned. We couldnn't do this in a bathroom with my friends and family down there.

"Sorry. Get ready." I told him. He wouldn't get up. "Get up." I told him again.

"I have to wait til I'm not happy anymore." He blushed. Oh that's why. "Okay I'm ready now." He said getting up.

"You ready to meet my father?" I asked him.

"I don't have much of a choice. Do I?" He asked.

"Nope now come on hot stuff." I smacked his ass. I really hope Charlie put his gun up.

**R&R! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. Forgive me? Please! I'm looking for about ateast 100 reviews by the end of this story. Help me reach my goal!**


	19. My Girl

Some people say people can't fall in love so quick right? I wouldn't beleive them so much. I'd realised that I have owned Edward's heart since we were 10. He was just to afraid to tell me in person. God do I love that boy. I haven't speaken to Jacob since the whole running away thing. Renee said it's probably best if I go and talk to him.

Was it suppose to be this complicated? I can answer that. Yes, yes it is.

Ever since the whole Bella and Edward thing as the world likes to put it, my life has gotten, do I say better? Edward even snuck in my window and watched me sleep. I always complain but he said he would go to sleep once he hears Charlie snoring. But when guys or should I say Mike Newton ask me out constantly he gets kind of possesive. I kinda like it. Unless he plays tonsel hokey before the teacher comes in the classroom. Which can be good when no one is looking. I like the possesive side of Edward. It's hot.

Carlisle and Esme are working on there problem which we all blame Jacob for. I don't see him in school anymore and I keep asking people if he switched back but they said he is just sick. Sick my ass. Did the rumors get up there and he knows I'm dating Edward and thinks I don't need him anymore? What the hell have I done?

Prom has been making every girl excited except one girl. Me! You really shouldn't be surprised. I have been looking for mask to match my dress but none will match. Alice is saying I need to look harder but I think she is just being plain mean. Rosalie found a really pretty one. Alice also found one but is ordering it special. Is there a difference?

One question. Is it normal for guys to act stupid even though we all no there not? Edward can act really stupid and then he is saying something smart. Argh! Guys!

"?" I heard someone say. "! I'm losing my patience." I shook my head and realised we were in math.

"Sorry. Daydreaming." I muttered, trying to hide my blush in the book. Everyone laughed. I burried my head deeper in the book. Please be over soon. Please! Please!

"Alright we are going to an assembaly so be quiet in the hall please." Great. I hate math because Edward wasn't in my class. We walked in the hall getting to the cafeteria. I saw Jacob. I ran up trying to get him. But I stopped. Did he want me to go and catch him? I didn't really think, I just started running again.

"Hey Jacob." I said. He looked at me. Thats all he did.

"Do you want help with your truck or something?" He snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"I was until my best friend ran away from me, when I was trying to help her." He said calmer.

"Jake I'm so sorry. I fixed everything thanks to you though." I tried fixing it.

"So what happened?" Jake said a little nicer.

"We friends again? I can't be me with you not my friend." I told him with tears in my eyes gathering.

"Of course Bells." Jake said putting his arm around my shoulders. I laughed. Thank you god! "Best of friends." He added. What an ass. So cocky.

I couldn't find Edward or anyone so I decided to sit next to Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Embry. We almost got in trouble for laughing so hard. All Jared's fault.

"Alright everyone listen up!" said into the microphone.

"Just tell us already." Jared said. I giggled.

"Since the school year is almost done for you and prom is soon we as in us staff members decided something." He told us.

"Is it chocolate?" Paul yelled. Everyone laughed. "What I want my chocolate." He defended himself. Some teachers even laughed.

"It's not chocolate it's actually a..." Would he just get it out of his bald head already. "Overnight feild trip after prom!" The whole cafeteria got quiet. What!

"I thought it was suppose to be fun." I muttered.

"Will we get chocolate if we go?" Paul yelled. Will he just shut up about the chocolate.

"Only if you go, then yes." said.

"Thanks." Paul smiled like a little kid. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well back to your classrooms and a letter will be sent home for your parents." said as the teachers tried getting us back to the classroom.

"So are you going?" I heard Lauren Mallory ask someone.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean Edward Cullen will be there. He said he wanted me to go." Tanya Denali. She was always after Edward but ever since me and him started going out she thinks she still has a chance. Never.

"But you know he is going out with Bella though." Lauren stated the obvious.

"Ren, he is in love with me. He even told me himself. Swan is just getting her hopes up." Tanya said.

"Then how come they always make-out in Biology when isn't in the room?" Lauren snapped.

"Ren, chill. Edward is going to dump her and then he is coming to me. So we can have some real fun." Tanya's eyes got all dreamy. Dump me!

"It's Lauren. Not Ren or Renny, Lauren. Get it through your thick head." Lauren snapped again and walked away, pissed. Tanya stood there dumbfounded.

"Bells don't listen to them. She is just trying to get you mad." Jake put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Right, cause everyone is aboard the Bella and Edward train." I whispered.

"Don't let them get to you so easily." Jake said trying to calm me down. Not working.

"How can I not?" I told him. Hold back the tears Bella!

"He loves you. Not Tanya or Lauren or Jessica. Only you. He always has." Jake was really deep.

"What if he doesn't?" I whispered.

"Then he is a jackass. Bells any guy would be lucky to have your heart." Jake said. I realised we were walking outside. Not in the classroom.

"He as been kind of distant lately."

"Bella.. don't make yourself feel bad." Jake groaned.

"Oh yeah so I'm just gonna let the love of my life run off with a fake ass barbie?" I told him starting to cry.

"That's not what I meant." Jake groaned again.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Stop. Just stop. Maybe he is but I doubt it. Just stop putting yourself down when you don't even no the truth. That is not really the first time Tanya tried to get you mad like that. Please. Stop thinking things before you know the truth. That would be very nice." Jacob told me.

"Right now would be good for Jacob Black advice." I muttered. I had my head in my hands.

"I don't really have any Bells. Just maybe talk to him first." He rubbed my back.

"You mutt get off my girlfriend." I heard a growl. I jumped up and saw Edward.

Ah shit!

"Dude it's not what-" Jake was cut off by Edward's fist.

"Edward! Stop!" I tried getting his attention, but it didn't work. He had Jacob on the ground.

"Edward man stop." Emmett came out and pulled him off. I ran over to Jacob and looked at his bloody face. What have I done?

"Jake I'm so sorry." I told him.

"I'm fine. The bitch just had a lucky hit." Jake tried shaking it off but it didn't work.

"Let's get you to the nurse." I said helping him up.

"Bella, me and Rose will take him." I spun around and saw Emmett. I nodded. Rosalie lookd really mad at Edward. I bit my lip.

"Why?" Was all I asked.

"He looked a little to comfortable over there next to you." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Any other reason?" I asked him.

"Tanya said you and him were making out and I went to find you." Edward answered honestly.

"Would I really cheat on you? You were the one admitting to Tanya you love her." I snapped.

"That little whore is trying to get us broken up." Edward out his arm around my shoulder.

"What has gotten into you?" I pulled away from him.

"Well I mean you're kinda letting her." I said.

"Only because you're being a concieted asshole who thinks I'm not allowed to hang out with other people." I told him looking at Emmett and Rosalie take Jake to the nurse.

"It's just because I love you."

"I love you, too." I blushed. He pulled me in for a hug and I accepted.

"Do you really think I'm a concieted asshole?" He asked pulling away.

"Truthfully? Yeah I do." I told him.

"Oh. Me too. I totally agree." He shook his head. I laughed.

"So.. why did you really punch Jacob?" I wondered.

"I love you and I can't stand you with another guy."

"I can't picture my life without you in it anyway." I tear slid out of my left eye.

"Don't cry beautiful." He pulled me back andd soothed me.

"Yeah. I just think of to much bad things, I guess." I told him laughing.

"Don't. You live in the past to much. Just the present and future. That's it." He told me.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked in his eyes and saw love. Real love.

"How much do you love me?" I muttered.

"Almost too much." I also muttered.

"Love the answer." I crinkled the left side of my face.

"That's the only answer I have right now."

"Does that mean you could even love me more than you do now?"

"Yeah. If that is possible." He smiled.

"You're so cocky." I rolled my eyes.

"Only for my girl."

"That better be me." I warned.

"Oh trust me it is." He leaned in and kissed me. The best kiss we had so far.

* * *

Mask(s) on profile. Hope you like.. R&R! I love possesive Edward hope you do too.


	20. Prom Isn't So Bad

__

"Bella?" I heard Renee say.

"Yeah?" I asked her. I was sitting on my bed looking out the window.

"Is everything okay? You seem distant." She rubbed my shoulders.

"Nothing." I let a tear escape.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She wiped away the tear.

"Everything is going so fast. I just want it to slow down a bit." I bit my lip.

"Sometimes it's suppose to go fast. Faster than normal."

"Did it go fast with you?" I asked her.

"Babe I get you for like 2 more months. I just got you back. So yes it is going fast for me." She let out a few tears.

"But you're not going to loose me." I hugged.

"I guess you're right. So you excited?" She asked laughing while wiping her tears away.

"Isn't prom every girls dream? Well I'm not _that_ excited." I shrugged.

"Alright. Go get in the shower and when you get out, Rosalie, Alice, Susan, and Esme will be here." She smacked my ass while as I walked to the bathroom. I nodded.

"Alright one more touch... stop moving.. Bella." Alice warned. I heard laughter. They didn't have to go through the torture.

"Let's get you in the dress and then Author will drive us to prom." Rosalie said. Author was out limo driver.

"You girls look amazing." Susan cooed. Alice and Rosalie took a liking in Susan.

"They do. I'm still plain." I muttered.

"We are going to pretend we didn't hear that and go make the boys pass out." Esme said.

"I think I might pass out." I muttered.

We got downstairs and the boys mouths dropped open. I blushed. They looked very handsome in there tuxes.

"You look beautiful. No words can describe how much I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed even deeper and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"You don't so bad yourself ." I look at him.

"I am pretty handsome." He can get so cocky.

"Alright get together for pictures." Carlisle told us.

"Now go have fun. No crack or pot." Charlie warned us. I rolled my eyes. We got in the limo and blasted music. Thanks to Author. When we got to the hotel it was freaking crowded.

"I'll be here when you get back." Author told us. We nodded and got out of the limo. I took a deep breathe.

"Don't be nervous." Edward tryed soothing me. I nodded and when we got inside everyone was dancing to a slow song. We all joined in on the dance.

"Did I tell how much I love you?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah but I think I can hear it more." I whispered back. He chuckled.

"Maybe we tell eachother when we get to Columbia." He told me. I squealed.

"You got into Colombia?" I tryed asking quietly. Didn't work out that well.

"Yeah. I'm trying out Law. You're going to be in Journalism so I decided why not." He stated.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"If you are going to be in my life then why not." He stated again.

"So I heard Alice got into FIT." I nodded. "And Emmett got into Culinary Academy. Where are Rose and Jasper going?" I asked.

"Rosalie is going with Alice but looking more into. And Jasper is going to a community college to be a history teacher."

"Atleast we all will be in New York." I told him.

"Yeah. They world isn't slitting us up that easily." He told us.

"Do you ever wonder what we might be doing a like 10 years." I looked into his eyes.

"I do. I hope you agree." I don't get it. Edward pulled away and got down on one knee. This isn't happening. I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie with big smiles on there faces. Emmett and Jasper had there thumbs up. Everyone got quiet.

"Isabella Swan. You're are my everything. I can't see my life without you. I love you with every fiber in my being. You're my sun. My angel. My love. I never meant to hurt you before. It was because I was figuring I was in love with my best friend. You still are. I want to make you mine. Will you do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me?" The speech was perfect. That's why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Absolutely." I told him. He put the ring on my finger and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Everything around me didn't matter. Just Edward and I. Me and Edward.

"So what should we do now?" He asked pulling away.

"Let's enjoy prom as the newly engaged couple and then I could think of some things." I said kissing his neck.

"Don't get too excited over there." Edward said out of breathe.

"How can I not?" I asked.

"God, I love you." He pulled me in for another heated kiss.

"I'm sure he loves you too." I mocked.

"You know what I meant." He kissed my neck.

"And I'm the one gettin excited." I muttered.

"I don't know." Edward breathed out.

"You can be so much like Emmett at times." I told him.

"Is that a good thing?" He winked.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Being like Emmett is always a plus." I jabbed his stomach.

"Ladies and Gentleman we would like to introduce Angela Webber and Ben Chenney, they would be singing for us tonight." some dude said.

_Ben: How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

_Angela: How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

__

So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face

Ben: I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

Angela: So take a look at me now  
cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
cause l'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take

Ben: Take a look at me now

Angela: Take a look at me now

Angela & Ben: Take a look at me now

You could tell they worked really hard on that. I clapped. She blushed. Something we shared in common.

"That was amazing Angela and Ben." The dude said. "Who would like to see them sing again?" He asked. Everyone clapped. "Angela and Ben everyone." He said walking off stage.

Angela: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

_Ben: I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Angela: But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_Angela & Ben: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
_

_Ben: I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real  
_

_Angela:But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care_

_Angela & Ben: So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air  


Again they put so much into the song it was like they were in the music video or something. "Angela and Ben." Dude said. Dude was getting annoying.

_Ben: Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything_

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

__

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before

_Angela: Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Ben & Angela: Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)_

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before .. yeah

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last change to feel again"

I loved that song. Me and Angela heard it on the radio one day and fell in love with it. I see why she sang it with Ben. I clapped.

**"We are going to be taking a break and announce Prom King and Prom Queen." Everyone cheered. I saw Tanya in the corner of my eye, eye up Edward. My Edward. **

"The Princes are: Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, and Edward Cullen." All the girls cheered. I even saw Tanya watch Edward's back side. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie. They looked jealous too. We don't our men being eye candy.

"The Princesses are: Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Tanya Denali, and Bella Swan." All the guys cheered.

"Let's get this over with." Rosalie muttered. I agree. We walked on stage and I saw Tanya flirting with Edward. I took Jake's advice and didn't let her get to me. Jake's black eye was covered with make-up and you couldn't even notice. I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Alright Prom King goes to... Edward Cullen!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "Prom Queen goes to... Bella Swan!" What! Who voted for me? I swear I will kill Alice when we have some free time. They put the crown on me. I blushed. "King and Queen will get to share a dance." Dude said. I saw jealousy in Tanya's eyes.

"Maybe Prom isn't so bad." I muttered.

"You just realised that? Every since this night I think I can really love Prom more." Edward agreed.

"Maybe are kids will go." I looked into his eyes.

"You want little Edward's running around the house." He asked.

"Yeah. But no Bella's." I warned him.

"I'm now wishing for a girl." He kissed my cheeks.

"When are we getting started?" I asked him.

"After college maybe or now." He suggested.

"How about soon. That can be anytime." I also suggested.

"I like your idea." He kissed me on lips.

"You usually do." And we danced all night. Not one care in the world right now. Just the happy newly weds.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

* * *

**My computer shut down right in the middle of this chapter. I had to rewrite it. R&R! Please. After everything I've been through. ): **

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts And lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before


	21. EpiLogue

"Let's get you in the dress." Renee told me. Today was my wedding day. I didn't want a big wedding so we just invited family. We are having it in the Cullen's backyard. Kayla was flower girl, and Daniel was ring bear. Kayla was wearing a pink and black polka dotted dress. **(Dress on profile) **Daniel was wearing a tux with a bow tie. **(On profile) **I made Alice my maid of honor, Rosalie, and Susan are my bridesmaid. Alice is wearing a blue dress. Rosalie and Susan are wearing a green dress with a bow around the middle. **(Dresses on profile) **The guys are just wearing simple tuxes.

"I'm nervous." I said.

"Please don't be getting cold feet. Do you know how hard I've worked on all the decorations?" Alice said anxious.

"I'm not backing out. Just nervous." She nodded in understanding. My dress was like a princess dress. It was puffy at the bottom. It had a silver choker to go around my neck. I felt like a princess.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Rosalie complimented.

"I feel like it." I told her.

"So you ready to become my sister-in-law?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, and I'll be a daughter-in-law also." I said looking at Esme talking to Renee. I bit my lip.

"Hey, you'll be my sister too." Rosalie hugged me.

"Is it normal for the bride to get cold feet on her wedding day?" I asked Susan.

"Hon, yes, of course. When I was walking down the isle to marry Kevin I almost got sick. My father had to hold me up." Susan laughed at the memory.

"Knock, knock, knock." Charlie said. When he saw me and let a tear shed. I went over and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You ready, baby girl?" He asked me. I looked at everyone. They nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered. Esme and Renee walked down first. Rosalie and Emmett met and I saw Emmett wink at me. I blushed. Susan and Kevin went next. Alice and Jasper went down last. I took a deep breathe. _Congrats. _I took Charlie's elbow and we started walking down the stairs to the backyard. I saw my friends and family. Angela and Ben were there too. Esme insisted we invite Mike and Jessica. I could care less. Even the Denali's were here. _Thanks Renee._ Even Jacob was here. Sitting in the front.

"Don't let me trip Dad." I whispered.

"Never." He whispered back.

"Promise?" I asked looking at Edward. Edward smiled at me, as I blushed.

"Promise." He squeezed my arm. Charlie gave me over to Edward and then sat down next to Renee. I zoned out through the speech and just watched Edward.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you wife?" asked Edward.

"I do." He said looking at me. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?" asked me.

"I do." I looked at Edward.

"You may kiss the bride." Edward kissed me with so much emotion I couldn't name it. Everyone clapped and laughed. We pulled away and I look at our friends and family. Everyone was crying even the guys. I laughed.

"Clear the dance floor so Mr. and Cullen can share a dance. Ben Chenney will singing." announced. Everyone got out of the way and me and Edward walking to the middle of the dance floor.

_"You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.  
_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" __

Ben finished singing and we stopped dancing. "Ladies and Gentleman Alice Cullen demanded we have another song with Angela Webber also singing." Angela walked on stage and shrugged. Alice probably scared . "They will be singing Lucky." He announced again and sat back down. Lucky?

_Ben: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

_Angela: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
_

_Angela & Ben: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh_

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ben: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  


_Angela:Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now _

_Angela & Ben: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

I now see why Alice picked the song. Me and Edward are best friends and the lyrics say _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._ She can be so sneaky sometimes. You got to love her.

"Let me steel my little sister away." Emmett said grabbing me away from Edward.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. I laughed.

"So can go back to Edward?" I asked him trying to pull away from him.

"No mine." He pulled me to his chest.

"You know Rose wouldn't like this." I told him.

"She is dancing with Eddie. And trust me I'll make her mind change later." He winked.

"Ew Emmett you're nasty." I laughed at him.

"That's what you and Eddie will be doing once you get to Isle Esme." He stated. I rollled my eyes.

"May I cut in?" I heard Jacob Black ask.

"Sure." Emmett said and walked away to the food table. Typical Emmett.

"So Bella Cullen? Has a nice ring." He smiled.

"Yeah. So guess what I heard."

"What?" He asked curriosly.

"You're dating freshman Vanesa Wolfe."

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Jared can't really keep secrets." I muttered.

"God, I'm going to kill him." Jake muttered.

"Jared is cool don't hurt him." I smacked his arm.

"My bad." Jacob mocked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You better watch yourself Black." I warned.

"Fine, fine, fine." He put his hands up in surrender. "Consider me warned, Cullen." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Can I cut in?" I spun around and saw Edward.

"Sure. Watch yourself though. She is evil." Jacob whispered to Edward. Edward chuckled and nodded. I loved how well they got along.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I kissed him. No one was getting in out way. Just us Cullen's.

* * *

**How did you like it? R&R! That was the last chapter. Maybe I'm gonna start a new story if you guys think I should. Love you all that reviewed!**


End file.
